


Don't Be Sorry

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Arguing, Fighting, Gay, Gay Characters, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Night Terrors, Nightmare, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SOLDIER - Freeform, Trauma, War, bisexual owen hunt, gay main character, night terror, owen is tired of derek following him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Owen has a nightmare and Derek becomes worried about him. But Owen is getting tired of being followed





	Don't Be Sorry

Derek was driving Owen inside.

The black haired man had followed his boyfriend everywhere that week.

It was one nightmare and all of a sudden, Derek seemed to think that Owen couldn’t be alone.

Yes, he was a soldier. Yes, he had PTSD. Yes, he had nightmares and night terrors. But he wasn’t soft. He wasn’t fragile. He could handle himself. He didn’t need a big strong man watching over him.

Derek had followed Owen around at work, weaseled his way into Owen’s surgeries, at lunch late so he could eat with Owen, he’s even followed him to the bathroom!

At first, Owen tried to be appreciative that the other man cared so much but, he needed privacy and calm. He needed to be alone.

So, one day, he snapped.

“Derek,” Owen lowered his voice so only they could hear.

Derek, who had been moments away from joining his boyfriend in the bathroom again, looked up with innocent curiosity.  “Owen?” he replied.

“You can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?”

Owen rubbed his temples softly. “Derek, you know, I love you, I love being with you, and I love that you care but, this is too much.”

Derek, again, looked confused. “I don’t understand?”

“You-“ Owen was momentarily speechless. He sighed. “You’ve been following me around like a lost puppy all week. I mean, you eat lunch with me, you’ve slept over every night, you come to the bathroom with me- I just can’t take this.”

“Please,” Derek snorted. “I have not been following you! That’s absolutely ridiculous!”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Derek, in all the three years I’ve been here, we’ve had ten everyday surgeries together. Ever since my night problem on  Sunday, seven! Seven surgeries in four days! I have not gotten a moment of peace or silence in four days!” Owen was much louder now.

Derek put his head down. “S-sorry,” he whispered. “I just didn’t want you to be alone.”

Owen put his index finger up. “Hold on, no. No, no, no! Stop that. Stop apologizing.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to apologize!”

“Why not!?”

“I-I just- I don’t know! I just don’t like it!”

“Then what am I supposed to do!?” Derek crossed his arms,  groaning with frustration.

Owen stuttered. “Don’t-Don’t apologize, just don’t do it again!”

Derek pressed his palms into his eyes. He could feel the rest of the doctors staring.

“I’m- I’m not crazy,” Owen added.

“I never-“ Derek’s head shot up.

“Let me finish,” Owen began pulling at a string on his white coat. “I’m not crazy and I’m not a-a risk to myself or others. I don’t need to be followed. I don’t need you to take care of me!”

Derek frowned. “But I want to help you. I love you!”

“Don’t pull the ‘I love you’ card! I know you love me! And I love you! That’s why I want you to stop worrying about me so much!”

“Owen…”

“Derek.”

Derek put his head down again. “Alright, alright,” he nodded. “Okay, it won’t happen again. I’ll stop, I promise.

Owen sighed, reaching his arms forward. “Come here,” he said. “I’m sorry. I know you’re just trying to help, okay? Come here.”

Derek slotted himself between Owen’s arms and sunk into his embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Derek muttered, clutching Owen’s shirt.

“I know,” Owen planted a soft kiss to his hairline.


End file.
